


It's Not Just Entertainment

by UndervaluedAgent



Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: Ancap had only ever wanted rent money out of the other extremists, but he supposed even so-called "selfish capitalists" could have feelings.
Relationships: Extremist Family
Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723552
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	It's Not Just Entertainment

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ancom screamed out, distracting Ancap from the business contract he was writing.

Nazi laughed maniacally, which caused Ancom to shout at him more. Ancap chuckled and turned to watch the arguement.

"Calm down, you soyboy cuck. I didn't even do anything." Nazi said, rolling his eyes.

"You spammed the n-word on---"

"Relax, I have a slur pass. Don't I have a slur pass, Ancap?" Nazi turned to him expectantly.

Ancap thought for a moment, trying to remember if Nazi had bought a seasonal slur pass. He then nodded and flashed Nazi a thumbs-up.

Ancom yelled, "That's no excuse! You can't just capitalize off of..." Ancap decided to tune quem out at this point and go back to work.

It was at this point that Ancap wondered how long it would take for the centricide to end. With the extremists around, there was near-constant commotion and he could never get any work done. But at least he would be getting rent out of them eventually. Plus, it was entertaining to watch them squabble over silly things like identity politics. Everyone had the potential to make money, so Ancap honestly did not see the big deal.

Come to think of it, Ancap was hazy on what it was like to live without constant ruckus around him. It would definitely be more peaceful, but it would also be kinda boring. The extremists were his main source of entertainment, and it wasn't always because of an argument. 

Ancap realized that he actually enjoyed hanging out with Ancom. Even if his fellow anarchist didn't understand economics, qui did understand how to have a good time (drugs). And of course they were also united in hating the statists. They had pulled pranks together on the authoritarians a few times, and Ancap knew he wouldn't get that opportunity in other places.

Sometimes Ancap enjoyed being around Nazi as well. Playing Call Of Duty with him was fun mostly because it was entertaining to watch him freak out over a silly game. Though when they were winning together, it was admittedly nice to have that feeling of partnership. In addition, even though Nazi didn't care much about economics, he was the only one who didn't think Ancap was completely wrong on that front. It wasn't much of an alliance, but it was something. And it was nice to have someone to wreck leftists with.

Ancap jerked his head up as a voice boomed, "NAZI! ANARKITTY! VHAT IS MEANING OF THIS!"

Ugh. It was Commie, here to interrupt the fun as all authoritarians did. Though Ancap supposed he couldn't completely fault Commie for that. If Commie wasn't around to step in, Ancap knew a lot more of his property would be damaged, though he didn't like to admit a commie was doing something right. Communist economic policies were all wrong. But at least Commie cared about the economy and wasn't constantly wasting his time on identity politics. Ancap could actually debate the economy with Commie, even though it most often led to arguements.

"Ugh, okay, fine. I'm sorry," Ancap heard Ancom apologize.

"Ugh...likewise, I guess," Nazi replied.

"Fuck it, wanna play Mario Kart to make up or something?" Ancom asked, which made Ancap perk up.

"Sure, but you know I'm gonna beat you, right?" Nazi shot back.

"As if! I'm not gonna lose to a fucking nazi!"

Ancap grinned and put his pen down. "Can I hop in, too?"

"I vould also like to join," Commie said.

"Yeah, sure, grab the controllers. I'll put it on."

Ancap went to the couch, grabbed the Player 1 controller (they were his controllers, after all), and prepared to fight anyone who tried to take it from him. Nobody did, fortunately.

As the music started, Ancap looked towards his friends whom he was prepared to crush. Then his eyes widened at the fact that he considered them his friends. Ancap relaxed quickly, however. He supposed it wouldn't kill him to have feelings about his business partners. Ancap only did business with respectable people and idiots, after all, and it just so happened that each extremist fell into both of these categories.

He smiled at his friends. "I'll be Wario."


End file.
